


Falling Apart

by MasonOtonashi



Category: Free!
Genre: Depression, Heartbreak, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonOtonashi/pseuds/MasonOtonashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if everything was left to crumble? What if everything was left to completely be destroyed? Answer me that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is one of the fanfics I am working on. I hope you enjoy and make sure to tell me your thoughts.  
> 

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The emerald-eyed teen yelled. He stood up and held his fist in front of the other teens face. Of course the teal-eyed young man had no reaction. This only helped to upset the teen even more. All of this which was never Sousuke's intentions.

"Calm down Makoto." Sousuke said calmly, reaching for the trembling fist in front of him. This in all it's glory was probably the worst thing to do at the moment. Except, the teal-eyed teen didn't care.

"CALM DOWN, YOU WANT  _ME_ TO CALM DOWN!" Makoto nearly screamed out the words. "YOU WANT  _ME_ TO CALM DOWN AFTER YOU LEFT ME FOR HIM!" Honestly, the only thing that could make this worse was if the shark like being was to make some sort of appearance.

"Does it matter if he never returned the feelings." Sousuke stated, trying not to sound hurt by the words that escaped his lips. Quickly covering his mouth after realizing that he just said that out loud, especially in front of Makoto. The teal eyes slowly looking up to find a pair of crying emerald ones.

"I get it now, it all makes so much sense," the male paused, trying to subject the sobs. "It's all so clear."

The teal-eyed teen stared at Makoto with confusion, hoping tha he didn't screw up once more. Trusting everything that's going on, that was clearly a stupid assumption on his part.

He was brought out of his train of thought when he heard Makoto"s voice once more.

"So you thought that if you came back, that maybe I'll have my arms outstretched, eagerly waiting to have you in my arms." Teal eyes widened at his comment and the sound of Makoto's strained voice, almost like he was forcing himself to speak. So he decided to stay silent instead and just listen. It's not like he could say anything to fix things since he has already done enough.

Makoto stared at the groud, trying avoid any sort of eye contact with the guy in front of him. He tried his best to stay strong a little longer as he made his voice go soft, the words spilling out calmly as he wiped away his tears.

"I don't know what hurts more, the fact that I was your second choice or the fact that you never loved me the same way." 

Emerald eyes filled with tears gazed through light brown locks, making their way into shocked teal ones. Makoto uncleching his fists and making his way around the table until he is standing next to the shocked male.

Makoto inhaled briefly before smiling softly. Pink lips trying not to let his small chuckle out until he managed to mutter out the two words. The two words he has longed to say for so long.

His smile grew greater as he realized that Sousuke was shaking. Makoto knew of course why he was, who wouldn't be in this situation. So instead he decided to stay silent a little longer to add to the tension.

Meanwhile, Sousuke on the other hand was waiting. Every passing second tearing through him. Every inch of his body trembling as he waited for Makoto's voice. His heart coming to a stop once the two words finally came.

"You lost." 

He chuckled softly this time before making his way to the entrance. Exiting the building and leaving the teal-eyed teen on his own to take in the meaning of those two words.

Teal eyes filled with tears. Not caring about anything that happened. He was crying because he couldn't believe he lost to Makoto.


	2. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to post another chapter for you guys. This is an amazing experience and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Make sure to leave your thoughts in the comments.

_"You lost."_

The words replaying themselves like a broken record. Completely stuck on those two lyrics for all eternity.

Sousuke rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He hoped that maybe he could just wipe the memories away. Of course a complete idiot like Momo knows that isn't possible. So all Sousuke could do was suffer through the pain and wait it out.

The teen stood from his bed and walked across the room. His finger tips met glass as he checked for any recent texts until he stumbled on one from Rin. He pressed them small tab and he scowled once he finished reading it.

[To: Sousuke

From: Rin

Dude, is it true that you lost to Makoto. You lost to Iwatobi's sweetheart. That's just sad and honestly I thought you were better than this. Man that must suck. Well I'll talk to you later, I have to meet up with Haru later. See ya.]

He quickly and forcefully tapped on his phone. The teen trying to suppress the frustration going on in his head. So really all he could do was let his anger out on Rin. Like it would help any since the the redhead was known for being a huge crybaby or like Gou puts it "bitchbaby".

[To: Rin

From: Sousuke

What a friend you are. Maybe instead of making fun of me, you could maybe help me out. Knowing Makoto, we are probably still going. I still have a chance. I just need the perfect counterattack. So that way I am the one claiming victory. I want to see him in my arms a the alter making vows. But of course that isn't going to happen unless I have some help.]

Rin didn't answer immediately. Instead the redhead decoded to talk to Haru about it since him and the angel were best friends and allies in the sort of thing. But all Haru wanted was for those dumbasses to get together and stop playing their games.

"So what do you propose?"

"I don't know." Haru said bluntly. Ignoring Rin's daggers.

"Come on, you have to have something we could use." Rin begged until he knew that Haru couldn't take his whining anymore.

"Okay, but you have to do exactly what I say or everything will go to shit, understood?" Haru said, taking a sip of his water.

"Fine, but it better be good."

* * *

"Haru, you are so luckily that I am in a good mood, you know what, I am always in a good mood if it means chocolate." Makoto smiled as he stared at the display of chocolate through the window of the sweets buffet.

Haru felt his phone vidbrat in his hand and he quickly excused himself from the drooling teenager.

"Hey Haru, I-"

"Is he in position?" Haru said harshly, making sure that Makoto wasn't listening.

"Yeah but-"

"Okay, I am sending him in." Haru said before pressing the "end call" button. He walked over to the gawking teen and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Haru, I am so excited." Makoto beamed, clearly expressing the fact that he was suppressing his full happiness.

"Makoto, you go ahead, I have already made the reservation." Haru stated softly. "I'll meet up with you later."

"Okay, but if there isn't anything left in the buffet, it's not my fault." Makoto laughed slightly before waving goodbye.

* * *

Makoto was led to his table and waited patiently for the woman who would be offering drinks. Then and only then would he be aloud to devour the whole place.

He smiled softly as he watched the brown-haired lady approach his table but his eyes widened at who was also heading towards him. Makoto dropped his napkin as the young man stood over him, smiling that the teen below him.

"Hello Makoto." He said in his usual deep voice.

"Sousuke."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't want to start to reveal their game just yet. I wanted to save that for a later chapter. For now, just enjoy the growing teansion between the two.
> 
> I will be uploading soon so please stay notified for any updates. See you all later in the next chapter.


	3. Another Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise to update sooner.

Shocked emerald eyes met calm teal ones as the teen continued to approach the nervous teen.

"Hey Makoto." The young man said in his usual deep voice. Except all the emerald-eyed teen could do was let his name escape his lips.

"Sousuke." Makoto's shocked expression slowly turned into one of interest. The emerald-eyedemerald-eyed teen smiled softly as he signalled Sousuke to sit down.

The brown-haired waitress approached the table with a warm smile, note book and pen in hand. She opened her mouth to speak but Sousuke quickly stopped her with a raise of his hand.

"One black coffee and a mocha with extra whipped cream with light drizzle of chocolate and caramel." The young woman quickly wrote the order down while the emerald-eyed teen raised an eyebrow at the smirking man in front of him.

"You didn't forget, I find thatthat extremely charming." Makoto placed his elbow on the table, his chin softly placed on the middle of the palm of his hand. The brunette continued to smile at the raven-haired teen in front of him.

"Well I am pretty dashing, aren't I." Sousuke said, peering into those soft emerald eyes. His fingers slowly making their way to Makoto's free hand. To his surprise, Makoto smiled even brighter the moment their fingers met and slowly intertwined them together.

Both just sat their, admiring each other's presence. Sousuke hoping that he doesn't blow this, which of course if he did, it wouldn't be that surprising.

The two were broken out of their trance when they heard a small buzzing coming from the raven-haired teen's phone. Makoto let go of Sousuke's hand to let the the other check his phone.

Sousuke smiled softly, taking his phone out to check his text messages, only to find one from both Rin and Nanase. The teen frowning at both of them.

[To: Sousuke

From: Rin

Dude, stop smiling like an idiot and make your move. You can't let Makoto win. The place is only open for a few more hours so you need to act fast because he is this close to taking your king, but he left his queen exposed so you can still get through this. Good luck^^]

[To: Sousuke

From: Nanase

Your time is running up. His queen is exposed so you still have a chance. If you blow this, one of you is not going to come out alive and clearly, the one walking out of there will be Makoto.]

Sousuke smiled before turning back to the beaming boy in front of him. Quickly taking hold of his hand, pulling the startled young man close so that his mouth was next to the other's ear.

"Don't get too cocky Makoto because it seems that I have a lead on you." Sousuke let go of the startled teen before leaning back on his chair.

He smiled before letting the words escape his mouth. 

"Knight to D4." 

Makoto smiled before leaning against the table. Smirking at the teen in front of him, making the other look back at him in confusion.

"You think you have me all figured out don't you, well it looks like it's my turn." Makoto smiled once more before speaking. "Bishop to E4."

Teal eyes went wide while emerald eyes went soft. Both of the two teens expressing two different emotions. Both of them with different thoughts. One with thoughts of victory while the other with thoughts of regret.

"I just took your knight, now I get to set the stakes for this round." Makoto smiles before holding the other's shaking hand.

"I say for this round, your goal will be too get over Rin in two weeks, to completely get him out of your thoughts completely." Teal eyes grow wider while the other gives him his famous smile.

"Fail to complete this, you end up breaking my heart and ultimately leads to a step farther from us making our vows. So I suggest you make this your main goal as of now." Makoto said, his voice showing everything from threatening to menacing while he maintains his happy expression.

The same brown-haired waitress returned with their drinks with a smile on her face. Giving both customers a bow before walking off. Leaving the two to their thoughts.

_'If he fails, which he most likely will, I will keep making this way more difficult for him.'_

_'If I lose, there's no doubt that he will make this any easier. But I didn't know he could be so cruel. Setting up those stakes are just his way of saying if I really love him. I will win this because I am in it for prize. If he thinks I've given up, he's got one thing coming.'_

Makoto smiled, taking a small sip from his mocha. Thinking over the situation at hand and ignoring the fact that this is only making his dream even more harder to accomplish. 

"Why don't we make the best out of this date." Makoto smiled. "Remember, you only have two weeks."

"You know what Makoto," Sousuke smiled, "Bring it on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was really hard to write. I promise to update more but meanwhile leave your thoughts in the comments.


	4. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I asm happy that i was able to find time to write this and post it for you guys. This chapter was sort of hard to write but I hope you enjoy. Comments are always welcome and if you love the story make sure to leave kudos.

Makoto stared at the wall blankly. Sitting at his edge of bed with his fingers intertwined, he let his thoughts wander around. The feelings leaving him empty inside to the point where he is now just staring at his wall, ignoring everything around him.

The emerald-eyed teen ignored of the sound of the door opening and the shifting of the bed. His emerald eyesno longer visible as he opens his mouth to speak.

"I never wanted this you know, I never wanted any of this."He said softly, lifting his head up so that his face was looking up at the ceiling, even though he kept his eyes closed.

Haru looked towards the ground before opening his mouth to speak. "I know."

Makoto didn't say anything else and let his thoughts wander once more while Haru replayed the memories of what happened last night as he got up and closed the door. The teen pressing his back against the wall.

 

~The night before~

 

"I see the way you look at Rin." Sousuke stayed silent, not wanting to cause anymore trouble for the other teen.

Haru looked over the black pavement of the road as he opened his mouth to speak once more. "You still want him don't you, even though you have Makoto on the palm of your hand and even though you claim that your heart and soul belong to him. Makoto may not be Rin, but he loves you more than Rin ever will."

"I know." Sousuke replied.

Haru stayed silent along with the other teen. Both stayed silent until they heard the soft rustling of the leaves behind them. Of course Sosuke was too lost in his thoughts to actually turn around.

"Makoto."Haru said softly, the emerald-eyed teen standing up from behind the bush, smiling while his eyes were glazed over with tears.

"I'm sorry for intruding." Makoto replied, walking over to the two. He decided to let his smile do the talking.

Sousuke continued to stare at the ground without showing any sign of interacting with the teen in from of him. Instead, he just kept talking.

"These last two weeks," he sighed, "I couldn't get Rin out of my mind. It's almost as if every attempt of letting him go made me fall in love with him all over again. I can't let him go."

Makoto looked down at his watch, his eyes closing as he read three more minutes till the deadline. He suppressed the feeling of crying with hope. 

Haru stayed silent and let Sousuke speak, not wanting to ask anything else. All he could do now is wait for the outcome.

Sousuke began to speak once more. "I kept thinkimg back to all those times I spent with him laughing, smiling, playing around, and talking about our futures. I just could keep those memories away. The realization that I still love him hurts so much." He stopped talking once he looked up at the crying teen in front of him. His heart breaking as he looked back towards the ground.

Makoto stood still as tears ran down his cheeks. He didn't want to believe what Sousuke was saying. He wanted to believe that maybe this was his idea of a sick joke. Except once the sound of his phone beeping at the strike of midnight left those thoughts to shatter along with his heart.

Sousuke looked up at Makoto and Haru just waited for whatever his best friend was going to say, even though the words were obvious. 

"I'm sorry." Sousuke muttered.

"I-I just took your king." Makoto backed away slowly, not wanting to believe what he just said. 

"C-checkmate." The realization of everything hit him harder as he felt more tears run down his cheeks. 

Makoto sprinted away while Haru stood up from the bench along with Sousuke. He planned on following his best friend until he heard a loud 'slap'. Haru stayed silent as he turned to face Rin with his hand in the air and Sousuke's reddening cheek.

All Haru could do was stand there as Rin's voice got louder and louder with every word. Threats and words of disgust were thrown at Sousuke while Rin slapped him once more.

Rin suddenly stood still as tears escaped his eyes but he quickly wiped them away. It was a sad attempt since more tears came and all he could do was grab Haru's hand and run after Makoto, leaving the teal-eyed teen alone.

Makoto continued to run until he fell to his knees in the middle of the empty road. His hands on the black pavement, his eyes glaring at the ground while his tears began to form a small puddle. He stayed in that position even when he heard his friends calling his name.

Haru stared at his friend on the ground, not wanting to speak until he heard Rin's soft voice filling the empty area.

"Makoto, I'm so sorry." Rin spoke, not sure of how the other was going to respond.

Silence filled the air as the two teens stared at their friend on the ground. Both of them waiting for a response until they felt themselves staring at him blankly at his words.

"He threw it all away, I should have known this was going to happen." Makoto said qiuetly, standing up slowly.

All Rin and Haru could do was try to approach him but were thrown back by his words once more.

"HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!" Makoto yelled, staring up at the stars. He slowly turned around and maintained a small smile.

"Makoto, you are not stupid." Rin replied unconsciously, making the emerald-eyed teen throw his head to the side so that he was facing the ocean.

"I remember the first time he told me that he loved me, I was so happy that I kissed him but he had his eyes wide open." Makoto paused, looking back towards his friends. "I always wondered why they where but looking back at it, he had this look of regret, that look like he did something he wasn't supposed to do something."

"Makoto." Haru said quietly.

"I should have known, but yet I threw myself at him, I have him all I had. I was just so in love with him and this is what he does."

Makoto smiled once more, turning his attention to an empty alley before speaking.

"Sousuke, I always thought that maybe we could be together, that I could help you get over the whole Rin thing but I was only telling myself lies. Maybe I just hoped that I could be your one and only, except that was only me telling myself more lies. Everything was just filled with lies." Sousuke walked out of the alley and walked over to middle of the road, tears in his eyes. He stopped once he was in front of the smiling teen. His lips moving but no sound.

"I know what you'd going to say and I am going to tell you something. Whatever you are going to say, it isn't going to change my opinion of you whatsoever." Makoto's smiled faded as more tears ran down his cheeks. All he wanted was for those arms to wrap around him, making him feel safe. He of course knew he had to restrain himself from running into those warm arms of his.

His eyes widened when those same arms wrapped around him and Sousuke leaned his head against Makoto's shoulder. 

Makoto felt the warm tears fall against his shirt but he still restrained himself from hugging him back and crying on his shoulder but he felt his heart deflate when those arms were no longer around him but instead his hands were on his shoulders. Keeping him from running away.

"Please, don't." Makoto said, unable to face the teen in front of him. "Please because I'll only fall for you again and get hurt. So please, don't say it."

Makoto felt tears more tears as those three words left Sousuke's lips. He felt himself shatter as he released himself from his hold and backed away slowly.

"Your terrible." Makoto backed away more. "Your a terrible person." 

 

~The next day~

 

Haru had his back pressed against the door, listening to Makoto's quiet sobs.

Awhile ago, Rin came to check up on his crying friend but he told him that right now wasn't a good time. Rin of course didn't give up that easily but Haru shut the door in his face and locked it, ignoring the pounding on the door which stopped about ten minutes ago. Now all he could do was wait until Makoto was ready to come out, not wanting to force him to do anything. He did of course bring him food on the corresponding hours and to his surprise, he was happy that Makoto was still eating, maybe it was the chocolate bar he provided with every meal. As long as he was eating okay, that was enough for Haru.

He decided that he should go get dinner ready but stopped when he heard knocking on the door. 

He approached the door and opened it until his blue eyes glared into teal ones. Haru was already shutting the door until a foot was placed on the frame, preventing him from closing the door. 

"What do you want, Yamazaki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise I will update when I get the chance. Hopefully this didn't hit anyone in the feels. Make sure to leave your thoughts in the comments and if you haven't already, kudos are gladly accepted. Till next time. Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I will try to upload soon. But for meantime bear with me okay. Make sure to leave your thoughts in the comments and I will try to upload soon.
> 
> Edit: I will try to make the chapters longer and explain more of what was going on later on. This chapter was of course short because I didn't want to explain everything now. That is what the later chapters are for and maybe Sousuke won't lose next time.


End file.
